Perfect
by caress of shadows
Summary: Damon Salvatore married Bonnie Bennett in order to solidify a corporate merger he desperately needed. The newly married couple can't stand each other, but Damon desires his young wife more than anything. Among corporate takeovers, murder, and betrayal, their passion will set off a chain of events that will change everything.


**Perfect**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Damon Salvatore had been back in Mystic Falls, Virginia for only three months and he was ready to leave. He was working his ass off to save Salvatore Global the company that his grandfather had built from the ground up and his son, Damon's father Giuseppe Salvatore, had driven into the ground over the last five years. And while Damon would have walked away without a backwards glance, his father, while on his death bed, begged Damon to fix the disaster his bad decisions and lack of business sense created. The man played on Damon's affections for his younger brother Stefan. Told him that he would be turning his back on the family legacy and everything his grandfather Antonio Salvatore had worked for. Damon and his father were not close, but he granted the mans dying wish and agreed to turn the company around. Damon was a man of his word and as a result he wouldn't be leaving Mystic Falls anytime soon.

Damon sat at his desk quietly as he was observed by the man sitting in front of him. The man who was going to help Damon keep his promise to a dying man. Damon knew the first impression people usually formed when they encountered him. Too young, too pretty, and over privileged. He was anything but. Underneath steel blue eyes, raven dark hair, and fallen angel face, Damon was passionate, driven and ruthless with a mind that housed a genius level IQ. These qualities were often overshadowed by a quick temper and lacerating intensity that most preferred not to have directed at them. The employees of Salvatore Global learned in very short time that Damon was neither lazy nor stupid, and he did not tolerate these flaws in his employees. In three months he had already begun to turn his father's failing company around. He didn't accomplish this by being friendly and lax.

While he had been able to reverse a small amount of the damage caused by Giuseppe and his young widow, they were still in the red and the company would fail within one years time without a merger. Hopkins Industries would be the best option. Both Salvatore Global and Hopkins Industries held several patents that separately weren't doing much, but combined could and would revolutionize the technological world. Damon had big dreams and the tenacity to see them to fruition, but he was lacking resources. Rudy Hopkins was in possession of the resources Damon required and he would make sure that Mr. Hopkins made those components readily available to Salvatore Global. He would do whatever it would take. He had no choice.

"Mr. Hopkins," Damon began with an edge of irritation. He was done being observed like a zoo animal. "You've seen the numbers and what our two companies will accomplish. A merger will move us to number one in the technological market."

"Mr. Salvatore, you have indeed laid everything out in black and white. However, I am not quite convinced this is the best move."

"My board of directors has already voted and approved a merger. I can give you a day, two tops to come to a decision, Mr. Hopkins. I've already had several meetings with your board as well and they are for combining the companies. You will be the deciding vote."

"Thank you, you will be hearing from me. I was sorry to hear about your father," Rudy said as he let himself out of Damon's office.

Damon gave him a stiff nod. He wanted pick the man up by his lapels and ask him if he was a fucking idiot. He wouldn't do that because he knew this was all a part of the game. Rudy Hopkins was an MIT graduate and had been doing this for a long time, he was certainly no idiot. Damon just hated the politics of it all.

Damon had an MBA from Harvard but never had any intention of working at Salvatore Global. Instead he had made his living as a vice president at Mikaelson Incorporated a finance company in New York City and he was very successful at what he did. At the age of thirty he made tons of money, had beautiful women on his arm and in his bed whenever he wanted, and most importantly, he didn't give two shits about the family business. His fathers death had changed all of that. He was now the CEO of a company that was in the red and the chaos and absolute shit he had walked into on his first day would have been enough to send a weaker man running in the opposite direction. Damon had his work cut out for him.

Damon's stepbrothers were a huge reason why Salvatore Global was beginning to fail. Giuseppe's wife Janet had talked him into placing her sons into high level executive positions that neither of them were qualified for. Hunter and Hayden Reeves abused their positions and never brought any value to the company. His first order of business was to hand the twins their walking papers.

"You two are done here. Please take only your personal belongings and leave."

They had stood there in shock, disbelieving that Damon had the power to remove them from their positions. Damon didn't care. In this instance he had _all_ of the power.

"You can't fucking do this, Salvatore."

"On the contrary. I can and I have. Get out."

"What about a severance pay?" Hunter demanded.

"I went over your expense reports. I think the luxury automobiles and trips you took at Salvatore Global's expense over the last five years is enough of a severance. Don't you think? Oh, and Hayden you may want to ask your mistress to move out of that condo within the next hour or she will be thrown out on her ass. I don't think you can afford to pay for it yourself and I definitely will no longer be footing the bill."

"Fuck you, Damon. You are going to pay for this!" Hayden yelled.

Damon had enough. He stared at the twins with cold eyes.

"Get out of my building now before I throw your asses out the fucking window." His voice was menacingly quiet.

Hunter was at least smart enough to realize that Damon Salvatore was not a man to be messed with. He grabbed his brother and dragged him out of Damon's office. All the while Hayden was yelling at the top of his lungs, promising his revenge.

Damon didn't care. There had never been any lost love between him and his step family. His father had remarried three months after Damon and Stefan's mother passed away after a grueling four year battle with cancer. Damon barely spoke to Giuseppe after the marriage, seeing it as a betrayal to his mothers memory.

Mariana Salvatore was smart, beautiful, and loving. She had stayed with Giuseppe even though he cheated on her through out their entire marriage. She had promised until death and she would keep that promise. She was stubborn and prideful and she loved her son's with her whole heart. She was the only women Damon really ever trusted.

Damon did not believe in romantic love. He cynically believed that lust sometimes turned into obsession which people mistakenly thought was love. It wasn't. He knew this first hand. He ha "fallen in love" when he was eighteen and still wet behind the ears. Her name was She was older and after a year into their relationship Damon not only discovered that she had been cheating on him from the start, but she was also stealing money from him. After the breakup he came to the conclusion that he never really loved He never trusted or loved another woman again after that.

He had left plenty of disappointed and broken hearts in his wake. Damon didn't care. He was always honest with the women he was with. Damon liked to fuck. He was good at it. No. Actually, he was fucking great at it. And if you were fortunate enough to find yourself in Damon Salvatore's bed he would Put. That. Ass. To. Sleep. No joke. But if a women started to get too clingy or expected more, Damon dropped her without a second thought.

Katherine Pierce seemed to approach relationships the same way Damon did. He met her one week after his return to Mystic Falls. She was beautiful, smart, and not looking for anything serious.

Damon had been staying at the old Salvatore Boardinghouse while he waited for Janet and her son's to vacate the family estate. Katherine appeared at his door three nights after their first meeting with a bottle of Jack and offering to help him through his "grief". Two minutes later Damon had her pressed to the large wooden door, her panties ripped to shreds and he was burying his thick nine inch rod deep inside her. She took it like a pro but even now Damon tended to wear her ass out. He had yet to find a women who could completely match him sexually.

He planned on seeing Kathrine tonight and he looked forward to it. After the day he had, he just wanted to lose himself in mind numbing sex. As if on queue his personal cell phone vibrated indicating an incoming text message. He picked up his phone and saw it was a message from Kathrine.

_Hey. I know we don't do this, but do you want to come with me to my little cousins for dinner._

Damon's first instinct was to say no. He didn't need dinner, he would just eat her. His phone vibrated before he could send his reply.

_Your little bro will be there. He's dating my cousin._

Damon frowned. He hadn't seen his little brother in a couple weeks. It would be good to see him. On the other hand he didn't want people to get the wrong idea about him and Katherine. Whatever. They could just tell people they were friends, besides it really wasn't anybody's business what they were or weren't. He texted Katherine back asking for the address.

_Great. Just an FYI, me and Elena look just alike, so don't confuse us. She's as dull as dishwater._

He sat his phone down with a shake of his head. Who actually took the time to text useless shit like that? Obviously Kathrine Pierce.

* * *

At six o'clock that evening Damon knocked on the door of the Gilbert residence. The door opened and Damon did a double take. Katherine hadn't been lying, Elena Gilbert looked just like her. Damon knew it wasn't her because the hair was all wrong, the clothes more wholesome and she was obviously younger. Maybe twenty compared to Katherine's twenty-seven. But still, he felt like he had walked into some kind of Patty Duke Twilight Zone.

"You must be Damon. I'm Elena. Come on in," the girl greeted.

Damon followed her in the house and out to the back yard. He spotted Katherine right away and gave her a _what the hell_ look.

"I told you." She laughed as she lazily walked over to him.

"How does it feel to have a younger, prettier version of yourself walking around?" Damon smirked knowing he had her there.

"Fuck off, Damon," she muttered and started introducing him around

Damon didn't fail to notice that Katherine introduced him as a friend. He figured great minds think alike and maybe he would go down on her tonight for being so intelligent. Then again maybe not.

He met a tall, leggy, blonde named Caroline Forbes. She was dressed impeccably and came off as a little neurotic. Next he was introduced to Matt Donovan, the blonde football player was as American as apple pie. Jeremy Gilbert was next and the youngest person at the party. He took after Katherine and Elena with his huge velvety eyes and brown hair. He seemed like a whiner and Damon disliked him instantly.

Along with Damon's brother Stefan, Tyler Lockwood was in attendance who Damon already knew through Mason Lockwood. Mason was Damon's best friend since boyhood. Damon never really had a high opinion about Tyler. He thought the kid was a muscle bound douche.

"We're just waiting for Bonnie," Katherine told him with an eye roll. "She tends to be late to everything."

"Hey, she has a class. She should be here...right now," Elena said as the screen door swung shut behind her friend.

Damon turned at the sound and forgot how to fucking breath. Holy shit this chick was amazing. Damon devoured her creamy caramel skin, perfect mouth, and long, chestnut locks. As she got closer he could see that her eyes were a wonderful bright green color. She was tiny, probably no more than five-two, but she had a deliciously curvy body. Her short white shorts displayed shapely fit legs and hugged her hips and ass, her navy tank top clung to her breasts and flat stomach. Even her feet were cute, small with french manicured toes.

_Gotdamn, gotdamn. _

"Well if it isn't little Miss Bonnie Bennett, late as usual." Kathrine gave the smaller girl a disparaging look and didn't bother to introduce her to Damon.

Damon could tell that Katherine and this girl didn't get along very well. He found himself wondering why. Which was odd because he usually could care less about the petty bitchiness that was so common among the fairer sex.

"Katherine, leave her alone." This time it was Caroline who came to the petite beauty's defense. "Bonnie, this is Katherine's _friend_ Damon." No one missed the emphasis she put on friend. Damon was just glad he was getting an introduction. He found himself wanting to touch her. He walked over to her and held out a hand. She really was tiny and even though Damon was only an inch or two above average height, he felt like a giant next to her. She was slow to respond but finally placed her hand in his. She was soft and warm and her hand was dwarfed by his. She quickly pulled away, but Damon saw something unnameable flash in her green eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie," He said and because he was Damon Salvatore he couldn't resist penetrating her with the infamous Salvatore sex eyes.

"I just bet it is," She said and turned and walked away.

Damon lifted his eyebrows in confusion and wondered why the hell Miss Bennett was giving him attitude. He was fairly sure he wasn't going to like her at all.

Dinner was served with the normal grill and picnic fair. He didn't join into much of the conversation, but found himself observing the people around him. A habit he picked up when he was younger and something that came in very handy in later years. Especially dealing with the business aspect of his life. He came to the conclusion that there was some weird type of love triangle going on between Caroline, Matt, and Tyler. He figured it would be hard for one man to put up with the barbie, much less two. Damon could still admit that she was hot though, and he would consider letting her take a turn on his dick if he wasn't currently wearing Katherine's ass out every night.

He also found out from listening in on a conversation between Caroline and Elena the reason why Katherine disliked Bonnie. Turns out Katherine's ex Ben McKittrick, had a thing for Bonnie. Even though Bonnie never returned his feelings, Katherine blamed her for the breakup. He overheard Caroline telling Elena that Katherine needed to get over it. Damon silently agreed. Even though Damon understood Bonnie's appeal, hell he had trouble keeping his eyes off her since she arrived, it wasn't her fault that someone who was already attached liked her.

One more reason why he didn't do relationships. He liked being free to pursue whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He may be of the opinion that she needed an attitude adjustment, but as sexy as she was, Little Miss Bennett just might find herself on his radar and he could give a rats ass about what Katherine thought.

The sun had already set by the time Damon was able to talk to Stefan one on one. He wanted his little brother to come work for Salvatore Global. Just like Damon, Stefan had no interest in following in their fathers footsteps. He preferred to make his own way. His first screenplay was bought when he was only eighteen and Damon was very proud of his brother. At twenty-seven, Stefan is just as successful as Damon in his chosen field and he was still in very high demand. Stefan was just as intelligent as Damon and they worked well together. While Damon knew Stefan would turn down an actual position at Salvatore, he at least wanted him on his personal team of advisers.

"Hey, little brother," Damon said handing him a fresh bottle of beer.

"Thanks. I didn't know you knew Katherine." Stefan opened his beer and took a long swig.

"Yeah, we meant a couple months ago. So are you ready to come work for me yet?"

Stefan sighed. "Damon, I'm not cutthroat enough to do what you want. We both know it."

"I think you would do better than you think. I don't know what you are scared of, Stefan," Damon snapped and gripped his own beer bottle. Trying to stop his anger and frustration from rearing its ugly head.

"I'm not scared. It's just not what I want to do with my life."

"It's not what I wanted either. And yet here I am."

"Damon, please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not the one who made that promise to our father."

Damon thought he might break the beer bottle and made a conscious effort to loosen his grip. He wanted to fucking hit something. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. These people were strangers and they didn't need to know what was going on with him or Stefan. It was between brothers. "Fine, but this isn't over."

Damon was still fucking pissed and he knew he had to do something before he lost it and lashed out. He walked up to Katherine and pulled her inside the Gilbert house. He needed to let off some steam. They found a bedroom upstairs to gain a little privacy. He figured it was probably Elena's since it was so girly. He had Katherine on the bed in seconds his hand pushing up her skirt and diving into her lacy panties. Her hand was on his dick rubbing it through his jeans when the door suddenly flew open. Damon didn't bother to move off Katherine but he did lift up his head and look towards the doorway.

There stood Bonnie looking down at her shirt that was covered with barbeque sauce and what looked like the remains of potato salad. She didn't bother to look up and instead grasped the hem of her top to pull it over hear head. Damon licked his lips ready to partake in the show. So what if he still had his hand down Katherine's thong. To Damon's dismay she finally looked up and saw him and Katherine sprawled on the bed before her bra was revealed. He did get to see a tantalizing amount of toned tummy though. She gasped when she realized what the couple on the bed was actually doing. Her eyes turned accusing and that pissed him off. They were all fucking adults. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"I didn't realize this was gonna be a threesome. The more the merrier." He gave her his infamous smirk.

Katherine removed Damon's hand from her center. "She really wouldn't. Bonnie's still a virgin. She's like a unicorn." She laughed.

Damon watched has Bonnie turned beat red. She was blushing so hard even her neck and chest had a flush to them. She looked fucking delicious. She had to be twenty or twenty-one tops. He couldn't even fathom the thought that she was untouched.

"That's disgusting. I would never touch either of you!" She snapped.

"Never say never," Damon taunted.

"You two are a piece of work. This is Elena's house, her bedroom. Next time take that shit to your own place." She said walking over to Elena's dresser to pull out a new tank top. This time in pink. She then turned around, nose in the air, and flounced out of the room.

"You better not tell Elena, You little tattle tell. It won't be pretty," Katherine sneered.

The only sound they heard was the slamming of another door. He wondered if Katherine was really threatening Bonnie. Then decided she must have been playing.

While Damon thought Bonnie was a hot little piece of ass, he thought she was a stuck up little bitch and a prude on top of that. He figured he could go the rest of his life never seeing her again and be just fine. No he did not like Miss Bennett at all.

With that final thought regarding the caramel beauty, he got up, shut and _locked_ the bedroom door, and proceeded to screw Katherine's brains out. He could give a fuck if he was in Elena Gilbert's room or not.

* * *

The next morning Damon was going through more financial records for Salvatore Global. With the state the company was in he couldn't take the chance of having someone else do it. Once he really knew where the company was at, he would then let a team of personally chosen experts come in to advise him. But first he needed that merger with Hopkins Industries. His next option was Maxus Unified and he would rather get all his teeth pulled and bamboo shoots stabbed under his fingernails before he did business with those unethical bastards. Damon had gone to grad school with the current CEO Marcel Gerard and he was as dirty and underhanded as they came. Damon was connected and he knew that the U. S. Securities and Exchange Commission was breathing down heavy on Maxus Unified. Damon would be a fool to get involved with a company that was going to be investigated by the SEC. By the time he got finished with all the red tape Salvatore Global would have already closed its doors. But if Hopkins Industries didn't come through, it may be a chance he'd have to take.

He wanted to push this further with Hopkins but knew it wasn't a wise choice. He had devoured every piece of information he could find on Hopkins and Hopkins industries. Rudy liked to do things in his own way and his own time. Time was the one thing that Damon unfortunately couldn't give him. When it came to business Damon made calculated moves. He was going against the grain when he picked up his phone and dialed Kol Mikaelson.

Kol was the top corporate lawyer in the United States. That's just how good he was. He was now on Damon's payroll. In fact Salvatore Global was his only client and Damon was paying out the ass for that concession. Damon and Kol met their freshman year at college and have been friends ever since. Damon had worked at his brother Elijah's business before the running of Salvatore Global fell into his lap. Kol had a mind like a steel trap and was one of the few people Damon actually trusted.

"Damon, mate, what's up?" Kol asked in a lightly accented tone.

"I need those contracts for Hopkins Industries asap," Damon clipped out.

"So I take it we've got ourselves a merger?" Kol's tone was mild and he didn't take offense to Damon's tone.

"Not yet. But I will do anything to get that merger."

"Damon we don't know if they will agree to everything in those contracts. It might be best to wait on these, mate."

"I gave my word to my father, Kol. They will agree to those contracts."

"Fine, they will be on your desk within the hour."

Damon hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. Kol was right. They had no idea if Hopkins would agree to the contracts, even though they were more than fair. Damon felt apprehension forming in his gut. He knew now was not a time to be second guessing himself. He was Damon Mother Fucking Salvatore and if anybody could pull this merger off he could. And he would.

Damon's secretary Julie knocked on his door a little after the lunch hour. Damon truly liked her. She was in her early fifties, knew her job back and forth and didn't ask too many questions. She also didn't take no shit. A true ball buster. She turned out to be a great asset when Damon had to start weeding out the trash obtained within the walls of Salvatore Global.

"Mr. Salvatore, I just received an email from Rudy Hopkins assistant. He would like to extend an invitation to dinner this evening at seven."

"Please send a reply back accepting. Do you think I'll be out of here by then?"

"I'm sure we can make it happen, sir," Julie said and left as efficiently as she came.

When the door closed, Damon Salvatore let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**AN: So here it is folks, my first multi-chapter Bamon story. I just wanted to get the first chapter out and get some feedback. I'm not the greatest at longer stories so this will take some time. I typically write one-shots because I like instant gratification! Anyways I hope you guys will want to take a crazy, wonderful, Bamon journey with me. This story is all human and will be somewhat OOC. I will warn you that even though this first chapter is pretty tame and really was just to set the scene, as will the next few chapters, these characters will be put through the ringer. It is a drama/romance. This is a rated M story for a reason, mostly because my Damon seems to have a little bit of a sex addiction...**

**Please review and let me know if you think I should continue, if you liked it, if you hated it, if you loved it. LOL. **

**I came to the conclusion that I can only ship Bamon when it comes to VD. I have tried other pairings. Failed. Refuse to try anymore. I'm obsessed. I could care less what happens on the show at this point (even though I still watch religiously). I will only ever love Bonnie and Damon. **

**I just felt like I should share that, I don't know why. **

**Until next time! Bye-eeeee!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries! Please be advised that this disclaimer will serve as the disclaimer for this story in its entirety. As such, a disclaimer will note be noted after each installment of this story.


End file.
